kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby
Page Location Can someone please move this page from "Wolv21" back to "Kirby"? I don't know who did it, but they're an idiot. It won't let me undo the move. Zsashas (talk) 04:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) kirby rocks. *Ditto.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Kirby FTW! --Blue Ninjakoopa 16:51, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I always had a hunch that kirby was a black hole.Zephyr.50 05:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Same. Mangas It's already 3 weeks after September 7, 2010, but no mangas were released yet! Viz Media told me that "Sadly Kirby has been delayed", without a new planned release date. :( P.S. I am "jhc" at the Kirby's Rainbow Resort forums, and "jonghyunchung" at the regular Wikipedia. FirePuppy 19:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Kirby's age? When I watched a japanese episode of Kirby(episode 14, which is episode 13 in the english translation), Fumu had a flashback where she was talking to Sir Meta Knight and he said Kirby was still a baby. I think we should mention this on Kirby's page... --Zookah 17:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) i'm a person--StrawberryFlowermaster42 01:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 tags Someone get rid of them. I can't seem to scope them out. Blue Ninjakoopa 05:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :All clear.-- Planet of the star warriors? Thats not official. Can somebody tell me why its there? :If it's not official, then a new editor probably put it there, thinking that this is a fanon wiki. If you find it unnecessary, then by all means remove it. :I removed it and they put it back. Picture? How come the top picture is kirby in kirby's epic yarn? shouldnt it be kirbyart.jpg istead because that how he looks in every other game. Maxwell the scribblenaut| :It's the latest artwork of Kirby.-- Lord Kirby I think we should make Lord Kirby Redirect on the Kirby page. Dom Woole calls him that Newraptor 19:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) But it's not like anyone thinks "Lord Kirby" is his real name. We shouldn't make a redirect that no one will possibly use. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 21:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Well I was thinking if a little kid came who had epic yarn on the wiki. They might write that. But it doesnt really matter as much. 22:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It was removed 22:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Kirby1010 My god hearing the name,"lord Kirby" was hilariousI'm epic-is that a problem? (talk) 19:42, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Gender So! It looks like there's a bit of discrepancy going on with Kirby's age and gender. We've been having a lot of that this past month, come to think of it lol. Anywayyyyyy, so I see there are very clear points for either side: *Kirby is explicitly male in the English games. *In the international/ original games, the makers wanted Kirby to remain genderless to leave it up to the player's imagination. So both sides are valid, definitely. Though we are an English wiki, and we need to reflect the decisions made in the English games. The only times we turn to the Japanese games for source material is when there's no English alternative (Ado's gender for example). So yeah, that's where I stand, though I really wanna hear some other opinions on this. =) EmptyStar (talk) 01:57, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I figured this would reach the talk page sooner or later, so better to voice my thoughts now since I was the one who initially made the edit (at least, in the past day or so). Well, to be fair, I can see why the translaters continue to use masculine pronouns, as gender-neutral pronouns ("it", "itself", etc.) sound impersonal and even objectifying. Throughout the history of the English language, masculine pronouns were often thought of as a replacement for the universal "default" (which is unfair, but that's the way it came to be). Using the masculine form when not knowing or guessing the person's gender often isn't considered incorrect. :With this in mind, the idea of Kirby's gender being truly explicit in English versions is technically far and few between, with the only instance that comes to mind being the original Kirby's Dream Land manual which had a few areas of spotty translation in the first place (remember "Bag of Magic Food?"). You can also argue the Kirby Super Star tutorial quote as being a "jolly fellow/guy", but with the gender confusion brought to light coupled with the face Kirby makes it can now be taken an entirely different way, so I wouldn't count that. There are probably other statements made on behalf of the localization teams in some way that I'm forgetting, but I think most (if not all) of the debate for English versions would be chalked up as language nuances regardless. :At any rate, I like that the info box text links directly to the appropriate section of the article, so if you guys decide to revert it back to Male then I request you at least keep that there since it's a valid and important footnote. LinkTheLefty (talk) 02:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I really don't think it would be wise to change every pronoun on the page and confuse a bunch of ten year old fans just on the basis of semantics. That said, I definitely agree with you that having the footnote there is wise; allowing for more casual readers to skip over it and the more insightful/ hardcore fans to read more into it. Superb idea. EmptyStar (talk) 02:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::I suppose we can keep that note... but only if we make it clear that it was in the past. Kirby has been a boy for 20 years; people have made notice of that. My opinion: Kirby has been male for twenty years in every English appearance he's made. I understand Sakurai had some intention about the player choosing his gender, but that was twenty years ago and didn't fall through. It's lost and will never be recovered. I'm changing him back to being male. After all, "He's a pretty jolly guy." Either way, changing it back to "player's decision" is way outdated, and may result in unfortunate consequences. I'm merely trying to preserve the wiki and the Kirby series as we all are used to and enjoy. Thank you for your time, NerdyBoutKirby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4zJRVfdDh4%7C Tank Missile! 02:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, this doesn't seem to make sense to me. Miyamoto and Sakurai argued about Kirby's color, thinking a pink hero wouldn't sell well in America. There have been modestly successful pink, female heroes in American video games. I don't think they were arguing because of the color pink, but because of a pink male hero. This is just my thought on the matter... NerdyBoutKirby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4zJRVfdDh4 Tank Missile! 03:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Knowing what we know now... I'd think it's far more likely that since Sakurai wanted Kirby to appeal to as wide an audience as possible (given that the original Kirby's Dream Land was initially conceived as a "beginner's game" and wasn't designed to be groundbreaking), this was the probably the exact reason Sakurai and his fellow developers went on the stance not to officially designate a gender (this ambiguity is much easier in Japanese and most other languages didn't seem to try and maintain their wishes). I'm thinking that the decision to give Kirby his pink color was met with resistance from Miyamoto precisely because pink is almost universally considered a feminine color, which would skew perception of the character to one gender over the other. This is just a theory on the matter, though; I don't think their reasoning for the colorization was ever directly addressed in public. I should also add that Japanese Wikipedia lists Kirby's gender as unknown, but also makes the note that American releases always use the masculine pronouns. LinkTheLefty (talk) 03:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Wait, wait-- Don't get ahead of yourself. xD Are we sure the male gender was confirmed in Japan yet in that 20 year period? That's the only reason I think the footnote is ideal. I agree that Kirby is definitely a male in the English canon and for our concern, but unless the male pronoun has occurred in the Japanese franchise yet it's an important thing to note. We will definitely keep the male thing in the infobox but I'd prefer to hear directly from Kirbyellow how it's currently regarded in Japan. EmptyStar (talk) 03:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Gender extends to more than just the subject matter. It's part of the language. Now I don't know the Japanese language in detail, but correct me if I'm wrong - pronouns do not need to imply the subject's gender when it's used, but you have to do it in English unless you want to use it, which usually reserved for lower-order animals and inanimate objects. That's unnatural to the language and the forcing is evident. Instead, we run through the system of gender-neutral pronoun usage. For general cases, you would defer to the masculine pronoun wikipedia:He#Gender neutral. You wouldn't see she being used unless it's for most countries, ships etc. Kirby is just a blob, whether you want to force something as arbitrary as gender in this case is really up to Sakurai and the guys in charge of the Kirby IP. It's already cited in the article that Kirby's gender is not disclosed, so their choice is clear. Having called Kirby by he or him, from the player's perspective, it naturally extends to become the gender, because the pronoun referent is a character. They called him a boy and a guy, yes, but it has not cropped up ever since. We also know that their old manuals have many inconsistencies with the game, as if their manual writing and design people do not have a good idea about the context of a game they are writing and designing for. In fact, that only reinforces the point where the pronoun implies the character's gender for someone reading it. If you want go into all the Chuchu/Ribbon stuff going on, all there is to say is that the manga are not canon and have different authors in the first place. For Ribbon, think from the perspective of the game's target audience before localization - in Japan. Over there, there are no language complications about Kirby's gender, and they (the devs) are fine with the final scene. It doesn't have to be a boy/girl thing. That's about all that can be taken as hard evidence for an explicit gender declaration, and it's not very good evidence either. The Japanese Kirby Wiki says the gender is undisclosed or unknown with the same citation, and I think that is the most accurate definition for the infobox given that we know the series' history. We can still use the pronoun he - there's nothing wrong with that and we don't need additional clarification on it like the Ado article, but the section link from the infobox must exist (as EmptyStar said) so people less knowledgeable about the subject matter do not change it based on the pronoun being used - the pronoun is the implication, not the cause. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 05:52, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : Very well spoken, Changtau2005. I couldn't have said it better myself. Since we're in agreement, the Talk Page currently seems to have tied support for both sides (though as I said, I won't mind too terribly the way things are now, but I still have my preference for the reasons previously discussed). I'd like to see what more users think. Would anyone want to share other thoughts on the matter? LinkTheLefty (talk) 22:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::You know what my thoughts are on this? We're focusing too much on one tiny little detail instead of helping the wiki expand. That's what I think.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 00:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Not to reopen old wounds, but has anyone heard of the recent manga / anime Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de, which retells the Nintendo / Sega wars with fantasy versions of mascot characters? Take a look at the character list. Notice the obvious Kirby stand-in Carvai, the only expy with a noticeably "switched" gender? Add in the fact there's a decent chunk of Japanese fan art that considers Kirby female while western art usually depicts him as male, and...well, take what you will. 20:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) There's a problem in the following section of the Gender section: "In most translations, Kirby is consistently referenced with masculine pronouns by default in subsequent games and in the anime. This would be more in line with the hint of romance between Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards where Ribbon gives Kirby a kiss on the cheek in the good ending, making both of them blush in embarrassment. ChuChu's crush on Kirby in the non-canon manga might imply that Kirby is a boy." The wording assumes heterosexuality as default sexuality. The gender of Kirby's potential romantic interests are not indicative of Kirby's own gender. The Japanese games keep Kirby's gender ambigous, and still show these romantic moments, so to assume Kirby being male is "more in line with" having female romantic interests is presumptuous choice of wording. Neither of the given examples actually speak to Kirby's gender, and only serve to presume Kirby is straight, IF Kirby is actually male, which he, canonically, is not. The localization team changed the pronouns used in the game, and subsequently remained consistent with that initial choice in following games, but canonically, Kirby is fully intended to be gender-neutral. Localization in America is notorious for erasing gender neutrality as well as transgender characters' identities, and it has a lot of other problems. If it helps any, rather than using "it" as mentioned above, the gender neutral, singular "they" could be used. It can be used in cases of unspecified gender, e.g. Kirby, such as, for example, "Somebody's at the door... What do they want?" If nothing else, at least add an "assuming Kirby is heteroromantic" in the section, so as not to cause stronger erasure. Wordsmythologic (talk) 07:59, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :I respect your side of the argument, but I don't understand how much evidence we need- he is constantly referred to with masculine pronouns in official sources in the U.S. and other nations (I believe), not just America. Yes, originally he was intended to be gender-neutral, but that has changed, for better or worse, with the localization, and 20 years into the series, it would seem odd to change that. In Japan they have been more loose about Kirby's gender but in other nations, the consensus has seemed to be fairly clear over and over again- Kirby's male. Would you like me to cite specific instances? Just ask! Better yet, read the above discussion on this topic. :In addition, what you say about his romantic interest in Kirby 64 may be true- that point on the article may not be a perfectly valid one, and I would certainly not be against the addition of 'assuming Kirby is heteroromantic' to the article. But it isn't the only proof of Kirby's established gender, and it would be almost as safe to assume that as it would be to assume that Ribbon is male. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 11:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :: No need to cite sources. I know that Kirby's purported gender in the localized versions of the games is male. I think it might just be a point of which source you take to be canon. For me, the intention of the person who created Kirby trumps English translations. If I grew up in Japan, that wold be the canon I'd have grown up with. And it is the source material, after all. Though I do get why, given that this is an English Wikia, Kirby is referred to as male in the articles, but it is a pretty important point to make that English translation and localization deviate from the source material and what attribute's Kirby's creator decided on. Otherwise, it sort of leads to two dissonant, separate canons. But that aside, it is still within reason that Kirby can be interpreted as gender neutral and have him still use male pronouns. Many people who identify as agender or neutrois choose to use gendered pronouns for one reason or another, such as existing gender neutral pronouns being too impersonal and distant sounding. It isn't ''absolutely necessary that male pronouns indicate male gender. Though, still, I do grant statistical probability of it being the case in the case of the English localizations. I just want to point out that the article kind of assumes a few things about gender and pronouns that aren't necessarily always true. I won't push it too much further, but it is something I feel should be taken into account, mainly given the background of Kirby's gender identity in Japan. :: Also, to my knowledge, Ribbon is canonically female in Japan, as well as in the English versions. I think adding the qualifier "assuming Kirby is heteroromantic" would at least add a touch of clarification to the section. Wordsmythologic (talk) 19:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Understood. Thanks for the input! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 20:54, April 15, 2015 (UTC) *Kirby was refered to as 若者 (Wakamono) in Hoshi no Kirby, which usually translates to lad or young man, and has masculine leanings regardless. *Shigeru Miyamoto has said that the name was chosen because it reminded them of American lawyer John Kirby, who had represented Nintendo in court during a dispute with Universal City Studios over Donkey Kong. *Nonspecific pronouns are generally used to broaden a character's appeal to Japanese audiences, and Kirby was designed to allow newbies to ease their way into video games, and so these characteristics were meant for the player to better inject themselves in Kirby's shoes. *Saying that all the other localizations that consistently support the idea of Kirby being male ALL have it wrong is a baseless assumption because Nintendo branches at least try to work with each other and makes sure they don't misrepresent the developers. Lezzel (talk) 16:35, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Species Has anyone here actually paid attention to the show? Kirby is a Nightmare. Kirby was made as a black hole to destroy things, but since Kirby is only a baby, he has no idea of his evil. This is also the reason Nightmare Enterprises keeps giving King Dedede weak monsters, so Kirby can fight them and discover his true potential. so i herd u liek 18:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Add Photos? Can I add These Photos?August347 (talk) 00:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :You can add the one from ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, but not the other two. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 00:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Can I add this Photo? August347 (talk) 03:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :: :::The quality seems well enough. Its from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, in case you didn't know. I would say the only reason the other two aren't allowed is because of that black-ish distortion around Kirby. If you have any kind of Paint program, you should use that to attempt to erase that distortion. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 04:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Can I add this This Photo? August347 (talk) 04:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::No. Ok, I'm going to help you. Any image you find that has no distortion at all, you can add. Any image you find that has lines running through it, is fuzzy, and doesn't look "clean" you cannot add. Two examples are the "Batamon" picture, and the one with Kirby holding up the red stick. There are no distortions, so those are good to add. The other ones, however, are fuzzy and have slight distortions in them. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 14:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::::Kirby_12.png & Kirby_16.png are from http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nk4j/ & http://www.nintendo.co.jp/n02/dmg/kkkj/ugoki/index.html , aren't they?, sorry. - Kirbyellow (talk) 15:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Yes, I think they're from those two links. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 16:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Infobox image It won't appear for me. I dunno how to get it to appear. Could someone look into this, please? NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:40, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :The image is too big! We have a protocol for handling those sort of images, I'll get that sorted out! Thanks for the tip, NBK. -- Giokutalkuser 02:01, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Height So.... in the anime, (Kirby 3D to be exact) kirby is clearly eight inches tall as he is shorter than Lobzilla and his warpstar is tiny compared to when he turns into Kabuki. However, in KTD and SSBB, he is taller. in KTD, he is about less than half of King DeDeDe, who is most likely 4-5 feet tall, if he is an emporer penguin. In Super Smash Bros. Kirby is not much smaller than Wario. Wario however, being 10 feet tall, that makes Kirby.... a whopping 8.5 feet tall. I cant imagine Kirby towering over me.... and yeah. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 06:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious :What? Wario isn't ten feet tall. Besides, certain games scale down other characters (ex: Snake's head is much smaller than Kirby's body, even though the two would be approximately the same height in reality). Kirby will always be considered eight inches. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 06:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Wario is ten feet tall. this is covered in an episode of Game Theory titled...Fart Rocket Physics with the Wario Waft.. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 06:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious ::Well, Bowser is the king of inconsistent size; so the fact that he is in the SSB series means that it's rather difficult to do accurate size comparisons of any of the characters... and besides, it's really not incredibly important. The only game characters I can think of off of the top of my head with very specific, overtly stated heights/weights are Pokémon. In the case of Kirby, and many other game series, the sizes of characters are never stated/are subject to change, so heights can never be known with any kind of accuracy (outside of the cartoon, at least), and is therefore not highly encyclopedic. -- Giokutalkuser 15:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::DeDeDe, don't apply MatPat's idiocy to Kirby Wiki. If you overthink a video game enough, you can come up with endless ideas and conclusions. 'Til then, thread closed. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 23:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Whoa... no need to call people idiots. Kirpow (talk) 00:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Your right, there is no need. However, when a user adds content to a page based on a silly YouTube video (which has nothing to do with the Kirby Wikia, in fact, it only has to do with Wario. Where exactly does Kirby come into play?), I could see how NBK could get frustrated. Its all about perspectives. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 01:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I've watched MatPat's videos, and he specifically says "but that's just a theory" in all of them, so I don't think what he says is meant to be taken seriously. Besides, video game logic rarely makes sense. Look at the Super Smash Bros. games; Olimar is an inch tall in his games, and I'd assume Snake is about 6 feet, being a normal human being, but Olimar is more than half Snake's height in that game. In a recent screenshot for the new Smash ''games, Sakurai himself even says characters' sizes don't always stay to scale. Kirpow (talk) 21:10, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Naïve Personality? I was thinking that we should add that Kirby is occasionally portrayed as being 'Naïve' or as someone who 'doesn't always think things through'. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, he falsely presumes that King Dedede stole his cake and attacked him for it, even though he was innocent. Later on in said game he was about to open the treasure chest containing Dark Nebula (presuming it ''must be his cake), not doing so only because Daroach stole it from him before he could. This happens in other games, such as assisting Marx and Magalor without question, but I think it's most apparent in Squeak Squad. Evacino (talk) 22:00, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, listen, I had a idea. They should make a episode (if they do a new anime) of Kirby snapping. You remember the abuse? (Cappy Town Down, Kirby's Pet Peeve, etc.) Kirby needs a dark side. Plus, an episode where Kirby injures everyone to Castle Dedede and for 5 days, Kirby phones his family and friends to re-model. The cappies come out, to find Kirby Town! (LuigiKartGamer) Where should I put this artwork of Kirby? Where should I put this artwork of Kirby from Play Nintendo? I don't think we ever had some artwork from a non-game before, so should we just make a new section at the bottom of the Artwork section, or put it in the bottom of the gallery in the Artwork section? August347 (talk) 02:50, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I also found this from Play Nintendo. August347 (talk) 02:58, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :The artwork section will work. They should go before the KatRC art since Play Nintendo seems to have started shortly before DDDD and KFD. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''We help each other out, you see.]] 05:26, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Newton's Cradle ◾Defeating Dedede a lot pissed him into ''Revenge of the King. ◾When Kirby killed Magolor, Another Dimension collapsed. Which is the most likely cause for Susie escaping it. ◾''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' was made with the events of Milky Way Wishes'' '' 'in mind. ◾When Kirby shattered Dark Meta Knight , he was free to currupt Queen Sectonia each time she looked into the Dimensional Mirror. ◾After Kirby killed Setonia, Taranza hid in "apparent defeat" as the game calls it, and encountered Dark Taranza . JonasEVB (talk) 23:29, May 25, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :What are you even talking about? :- That's obvious. Though one could argue that it is his "first" defeat (in ''Spring Breeze) that results in RoTK. :- If the entirety of Another Dimension collapsed, Susie would've been killed. She wouldn't simply poof back into reality. She'd need an exit portal to escape; how do you think Kirby and Co. escaped Another Dimension while it was collapsing during the final cutscene of KRtDL? :- Not sure where you're going with that claim. I could just as easily say that Kirby: Planet Robobot was made with the events of Kirby's Dream Land in mind. :- Dark Meta Knight wasn't the one who "currupted" Sectonia; at least, not directly. The Dimension Mirror was corrupted, which led to Sectonia's change in personality. :- Taranza didn't hide. He was Kirby's ally during the ending of KTD, so why would he? When TKCD is talking about "apparent defeat", it is referencing his defeat in TKCD...not Triple Deluxe. :Care to explain the reasoning behind posting your interpretations behind these events? Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 21:36, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Fan art Can someone add a fan-art of Kirby playing the piano? :This wiki is for official content, not fan art. As such, there will be no fan art of Kirby playing the piano here. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:48, May 14, 2018 (UTC) nor will there be any fan art of kirby playing the paino on kirby fanficion wiki or kirby fanon wiki. even fanon wikis aren't exclusively for fan art. all wikis are for text,not fan art. even my own fanon wikis aren't dedicated specifically to fanart. fanart belongs on deviantart.i am pikapika200 (talk) 03:06, August 4, 2018 (UTC) "Normal" page Should we have a page for this? While not technically a Copy Ability, Normal has various traits similar to one—like its own pause menu (technically), move list, challenge stage, etc.—and also has its own page and video on Kirby Portal alongside other Copy Abilities (I believe this part of the Kirby Portal is new, and I will be working on moving in all of the videos over here). Iqskirby (talk) 18:26, July 16, 2019 (UTC)